


Ménage à trois

by inawasteland



Series: 25 Days of Rooster Teeth [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inawasteland/pseuds/inawasteland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OT3 are sleeping in the same area and wake up to find themselves all snuggled up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage à trois

**Author's Note:**

> And now you see why I generally do not write smut, especially when it comes to threeways. #itried

Long days on the Mother of Invention tended to wear everyone out, which meant the freelancers would all wind up asleep at relatively similar times. It also meant that they didn’t always reach their beds.

More often than not, North would wind up tucked against York, whose arm would be draped around the former’s body. Or Wash would be half on-top of York while snoring gently. And occasionally North and Wash would spoon. The excuse, of course, being that they fell asleep without blankets and body heat, right?

The ladies usually paid them no heed, though, because it wasn’t like they were any stranger to that. Connie and Carolina passed out once and woke up wrapped together in a blanket burrito, after all.

But there was one night in particular that stuck out, and that was the one night that all three boys wound up sleeping with Wash in the middle and North and York on either sides of him, their bodies pressed together. Wash woke up first, and didn’t dare move, lest he wake up the other two freelancers who were sleeping so peacefully.

Well, he didn’t move at _first_. But there was only so long he could feasibly stay still without waking the others up. So, eventually he yanked his arm out from under York’s neck and tried to slide out of the trio pile, but was stopped by North pulling him back against him. At first, he thought North was still asleep, but then he felt lips at his neck and could see York smirking across at him. Were they ganging up on him? Jerks.

But then York’s hands slide up Wash’s shirt and he couldn’t think straight. He didn’t know what to do, who to focus on. Both men seemed intent on making sure Wash was squirming, especially with North’s hands focusing on his back, sliding down to his ass. Whatever this was that they were up to, Wash had to admit, he didn’t hate it.

Once York pulled Wash’s shirt off, he leaned in to give a chaste kiss, which Wash returned eagerly. This was not exactly what Wash had in mind for how he imagined waking up, but was he going to push them away? No, definitely not.

“You guys...what are you doing?” Wash murmured when York pulled away. But York’s lips were only replaced by North’s.

“Just showing you a little appreciation,” came York’s husky voice, but North’s lips were still pressed against Wash’s. When North’s hand slipped into Wash’s boxers and wrapped around his cock, Wash became incoherent. Well, more incoherent than before. With firm strokes, North slowly turns Wash into mush while York pulls Wash’s boxers all the way down.

And then the rest of their clothes followed, all scattered across the room. Perhaps it was sloppy, what with Wash’s orgasm prefacing any penetration, but when the three men collapsed, completely spent and coming down from arousal, neither of them really cared. Well, they maybe cared a little, but not for that reason.

Because Wyoming picked a hell of a time to walk in on them, coming to deliver the message that the mess hall was open for breakfast before their A.I. Theory class and they knew they would never hear the end of this.

But, luckily for them a week later they had their own blackmail, what with Wyoming and Florida caught in bed together. So, in the end, everyone was even. Sort of.

At least the girls were careful to keep any of _their_ encounters away from the prying eyes of men.


End file.
